


Black and Blue Pocket Squares

by WhoreForFluff



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreForFluff/pseuds/WhoreForFluff
Summary: Ben and Callum are getting ready for a dinner party and share a quiet, loving moment before they leave.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Black and Blue Pocket Squares

**Author's Note:**

> Ballum advent calander 04/12/20! This is horribly late and a little shit but I'm so happy to a part of this project🥺

Ben adjusted his tie in the mirror, scowling slightly at how tight the top button felt around his throat.

He was getting ready for Kathy’s early Christmas dinner at the vic, for which the dress code was formal wear, despite Ben’s protests.

_ You’re really expecting people to go to that much effort just for a few slices of turkey and cheap beer? _

_ You’ll get nothing if you don’t watch your mouth, Ben Mitchell! _

Because Ben wanted fed he was wearing a black, freshly ironed shirt, a black suit jacket accented by a dark blue pocket square, and black dress pants.

He looked  _ good _ if he said so himself, even if the black tie was annoying.

Grumbling, Ben tore it off, looking down to retie it when he felt warm hands wrap around his waist.

Ben smiled.

“Hey, handsome” came Callum’s voice, confident and flirty from behind Ben. It sounded so much different from his voice a year and a half prior, hesitant and apologetic. Ben was glad to realise that like his voice Callum had too changed for the better.

Ben laughed and replied “I’ll have you know I have a boyfriend”

He felt Callum press closer, winding his arms around Ben to pull him into a back hug “oh yeah? Tell me about the guy, must be lucky to be dating you”

Ben wound his tie back around his neck but closed his eyes to avoid looking in the mirror. “Well, he’s a little dorky and clumsy, and you’d swear sometimes his common sense stopped developing when he was four-”

“Hey!” Callum protested playfully, shaking Ben a little as a punishment.

“But!” Ben continued, laughing, “ _ but _ he’s the most handsome fella you’d ever seen, and the kindest one you could ever meet”

At his words, Callum stilled behind him and huffed out a happy laugh. Ben felt Callum drop his head onto Ben’s shoulder, nuzzling into the fabric. Ben brought his hand up to cup the back of Callum’s head, trying not to mess up his boyfriend’s carefully done hair, and leant his head back onto Callum’s own shoulder, enjoying the closeness for a moment.

After Paul died, Ben had forgotten how it felt to simply get held, what it was like to have someone else’s arms wrap around you and create a warm blanket of protection that felt like the most unbreakable thing in the world. He had forgotten how it felt to be told that you’re loved by action rather than words, and to convey the same message back.

Now that he had Callum he didn’t think he would ever forget again.

After a bit, Ben opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, and became taken aback by the frankly adorable sight before him.

Callum’s head was fully nestled into the crook of Ben’s neck, his hands clutching onto Ben’s torso, his entire being pressed so closely that Ben wondered if they would ever be able to separate.

He smiled and grabbed onto one of Callum’s hands, interlacing their fingers and giving Callum’s hand a loving squeeze.

He felt Callum huff out a breath of air before slowly bringing his head up, locking his bleary eyes with Ben’s in the mirror.

“You sure we can’t skip the dinner and cuddle all night long?” Callum asked.

Ben laughed “ _ Jesus _ we’re domestic, I mean  _ cuddling  _ all night long? And me actually considering it? What have we come to”

“Hey what’s wrong with cuddling?” Callum asked, grinning “it’s like my second favourite thing to do with you”

“Oh yeah? And what’s your first?”

Callum just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in response, causing Ben to almost double over in laughter.

“I did mention my boyfriend is a massive dork, right?” Ben confirmed, turning his head to kiss Callum’s cheek.

“Maybe once or twice” Callum replied, leaning into the kiss.

“Right come on, we’d better get a move on before mum kills us for being late,” Ben said, dropping Callum’s hand and turning to face him so he could straighten Callum’s collar.

Callum was wearing a white shirt, black tie, dark blue trousers and suit jacket accented with a black pocket square to match Ben, whose own pocket square matched Callum.

“You going to do up your tie?” Callum asked, waiting patiently for Ben to finish up.

“Could you? I can’t get it right” Ben asked, patting Callum’s lapels once he was done with the collar.

As Callum carefully did his tie Ben rested his hands on Callum’s waist, watching Callum’s face as he worked. He had always loved Callum’s concentration face.

“There you go, all done,” Callum said quietly, hands coming down to rub over Ben’s shoulders.

Ben brought a hand up to pull the tie side to side gently, smiling when he realised how much better it felt than when he did it.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, before pressing his lips against Callum’s in a sweet, love-filled kiss.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, and saw Callum stare back at him with the same amount of love that Ben felt for Callum.

“Come on, Lexi and Lo are waiting for us,” Ben said, before joining their hands and pulling Callum down the stairs, ready for the night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @ bisexualballum on tumblr!


End file.
